dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Sammy the Student
Sammy the Student '''(also simply known as The Student') is a customer who mainly appears in the ''Cooking Dash series. History The Student first appeared in the original ''Cooking Dash''. He then reappears in ''Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios''. In both installments he is moderate in all aspects, therefore he can be considered the male counterpart of the Young Lady. However unlike the Young Lady, the Student does not mind noise in the slightest due to his headphones. Later on in ''Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills'', the Student goes by the name "Sammy". Unlike the previous games, Sammy's been turned into an impatient customer who orders and eats as fast as Colin the Cacophonous (punk rocker). There are two unique traits that Sammy portrays: depending on his mood he will order up to three times, his orders consisting of only sodas and sweets. Like previous installments he's still immune to noise, so seating him near any punk rockers is usually recommended so he may act as a "barrier" for other customers who dislike noise. Sammy rarely made an appearance outside of the Cooking Dash series, only appearing in ''Parking Dash'' and the mobile title Diner Dash Rush. He owns a quick, small car and is moderately patient in Parking Dash while he orders, eats, and loses patience quite fast in Diner Dash Rush. Appearance Sammy is always shown with tan skin, almond eyes, and short spiky hair. In the first two Cooking Dash games and Parking Dash, he wears a t-shirt with a white thin oval, beige pants, and sneakers, his MP3 player resting on his waist. He wears headphones in the first two Cooking Dash games, but these are absent in Parking Dash. In Cooking Dash 3, ''he's shown wearing a multiple-striped shirt with beige shorts, white socks, and orange sandals. Sammy carries a Walkman during this time on his waist. In ''Diner Dash Rush, he wears a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt with a thicker oval in the center and thin stripes that run down the shoulders and sides. His hair's covered by a cap. He still wears the same pants, headphones, and MP3 player. A notable change in this title are his eyes, which are no longer almond shaped. Personality As a teenage student in Cooking Dash 3, Sammy is quite intent on obtaining sweets from the various restaurants throughout the game. Therefore he's very impatient but orders quick since he already knows what he wants: sweets! As he enters his college years he loses his sweet tooth, becoming more patient as a result. He appears to be a friendly and energetic person who enjoys listening to music. He even dances and bobs his head to his music occasionally, mostly seen during his teens. Trivia * He makes a brief appearance in the intro of Garden Dash as one of Big Corp's employees. Gallery Cooking Dash & Cooking Dash: DinerTown Studios Student cd.PNG Student Happy CD.gif Student Impatient CD2.gif Student Final Limit CD2.gif Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills Student cd3.png college.png CD3 Concept Art Student.png Student Happy CD3.gif Student Impatient CD3.gif Student Final Limit CD3.gif Diner Dash Rush Student DDR.png Category:Characters Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type Category:Male Characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters